Sakura's Adventure with Lil'Husky
by Freckled.Marco
Summary: Read this story about a pink haired pokèman trainer, and her mudkip Lil'Husky and her crazy adventures or get rekted in the face.
1. Chapter 1

It was normal day in little root town. We find ourselves stalking watching a brand new pokèman trainer Sakura.

~Sakura's POV~

"Sakura wake up or imma come up there, and kick you out of the bed you piece of crap" That was how I started the day hearing the hideous lovely voice of my mother. I guess I should wake up. Sup I'm Sakura a new pokèman trainer, and I'm ready to kick some arses. I have pick hair with green eyes. A weird combination if you ask me, but everyone has freaky hair. My neighbor's hair looks like a chickens behind, but I can never tell him that he might try and burn me. Any who I need to get dress and meet Professor Birch. Today's the day I get my pokèman, and show how awesome I am.I get dressed, and I head downstairs to find myself hearing about my dad on the T.V.

" I'm headed out mom peace!" I yelled at her not bothering to hear her response. I head to my neighbor's house next door to see what's the jizz. I don't even bother to knock I just walk in, because I'm a boss like that.I head upstairs to see if he's in his room.

"Yo Sasuke where yo dad at" I asked him jumping on his used to be neat bed ignoring the glares his sending towards me.

"I don't know where he is nor do I care" with that said he left the room leaving me to mess with his stuff.

'Why you gotta be so emo?' I thought to myself as I walked downstairs, and out the door. I walked towards the exit of the town, and right there in frount of me is Professor Birch getting chased by a poochyena. Ignoring his cries for help I go threw his bag and I find some Pokèballs.

"Yes! I finally get my pokèman to day."

I choose Mudkip, because water types are awesome, and fire types suck. I grabbed my newly acquired pokèmon, and was about to head back home until I heard Professor Birch yell for help again.

"I'm not helping you your a professor help yourself." I told him getting tired of whining.

"Please! Help me!"

"Fine whatever, but I expect something in return!" I yelled at him while sending out mudkip or his new name Lil'Husky. I used growl then tackle beating this level 2 piece of crap pokèman. Get rekted. Birch ran up to me, and thanked me over, and over this point I'm not even going to call him a professor walked towards the lad, and went inside where he said I could have Lil'Husky.

"Thank you so much, and for your reward I'll let you keep that mudkip"

"I don't need your permission to keep him I was gonna take it anyway, and his name is Lil'Husky get it right." I told him walking out of the lab, and to the town's exit again. I decided to try, and get Lil'Husky a little stronger, so I proceeded to rekt the poochyena's faces, and continue my journey north to Oldale Town.

"Everyone get ready, because Imma bout to rekt your face in"


	2. Chapter 2

~Sakura's POV~

I just entered Oldale Town. I looked around, and saw that there were only two houses, a PokeMart, and PokeCenter.

"Jeez some town this is" I headed to the PokeCenter to heal Lil'Husky, because he's a little worn out from rekting all those faces in. I walked inside, and noticed a lady with pink hair like me standing behind a counter with a weird machine beside her. I walked up to her, and threw my pokeball at her.

"Here heal this, and make it fast I got places to be, and things to rekt" i said not bothering to acknowledge her glares. She put Lil'Husky on the machine, and out of know where this music started playing.

'The fudge?' I thought to my self. The music stopped playing when Lil'Husky was finished healing.

"Here you go he's all healed, and ready to go. I hope to see you again" I heard her say as I walked out of the PokeCenter.

'Crazy female dog what kind of person hopes your Pokeman faints again' I thought to myself. I tried to go through the path going west, but I couldn't, so I was forced to go north. I kept walking north rekting anything or anyone that stands in my way. I saw my neighbor Sasuke standing at the end of the path looking as emo as ever with his stupid chicken butt hair.

"Hey Sasuke let's have a battle, so I can rekt your face in!" I declared while pointing a finger at him. He looked at me with a emotionless expression.

"What ever lets just get this over with" he sent out Treeko. That beesturd choose the pokeman with the advantage type over mine, but it doesn't even matter because I'm too awesome to lose. I sent out Lil'Husky, and the battle begun.

...

The battle is over, and of course I won, because Lil'Husky is too good at rekting faces in.(I also had a potion, but lets not go into too much detail about that.) Anyways after I won I followed Sasuke back to Birch's lab where I got my very own Pokedex, and 5 pokeballs, so I catch them all.

I tried to leave Littleroot, but I was stopped by my mom.

"Sakura dear take these shoes you can run in them" she said holding out the pair of running shoes.

"Um.. Thanks but no thanks I can run perfectly fine in these shoes" I told her while running demonstrating that I can run without the shoes. "Also it would be too much of a hassle for me too change shoes every time I need to run."

"You have too take these shoes"

"But-"

"Have too"

"Fine I'll take them, but I'm not gonna wear them" I said taking the shoes from her hands, and stuffing them into my magical bag that can hold anything. I continued my journey to Petalburg City. When I got to Oldale Town I was able to go west. Stupid photographer blocking my way. I found myself in route 102. I heard that this route has wild ralts roaming around, but that there hard to catch, but I'm the mayor of luckville so finding one shouldn't be a problem for me.

...

"Where are all the ralts!" I screamed in frustration. I've been running into wurmples, zigagoons,lotads, and seedots, but no ralts. I continued my tantrum, until I saw something pink and green in the corner of my eye. I slowly crept closer, and closer reaching for Lil'Husky ready to rekt whatever this is in the face. When I got close enough I crouched down, so it couldn't see me. I did a little cheer, and dance in my head.

'I found a ralts! The mayor of luckville strikes again. Ready or not ralts I'm gonna rekt your face and catch you'


End file.
